


Delaying the Storm

by EHC



Series: AU ideas [11]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, PWP, it's kinda weird, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC
Summary: Turns out, a popular fan theory that was around at the time of episode five's release is absolutely true: Rachel Amber is, in fact, the storm. Fortunately for everyone involved, she's also a bit of a voyeur.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Everyone
Series: AU ideas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596307
Comments: 24
Kudos: 21





	Delaying the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I just had the dumbest PWP idea on the planet and I'm going to make you all suffer as well.

Picture this:

For the most part, events mirror the game, the only exception being that everyone is way more horny than canon (it's PWP; go with it). Max has been the center of many flirtatious advances from nearly everyone, though they all have different approaches:

  * Kate is innocent, quiet, unobtrusive, and shy, but loves soft touches and a good cuddle.
  * Victoria is about delivering back-handed compliments and frank appraisals of Max's wardrobe, which she'd be happy to help improve, so long as she gets to undress Max personally. To ensure a proper fit, obviously.
  * Dana touches. Constantly. Nothing invasive, mind you, but if she likes you, she's touching your hair, your hand, your knee, etc. She's offered to give Max a nice back rub but Max has been too busy solving crimes to capitulate. Yet.
  * Juliet is interesting as she loves being the gentlemen: holding doors open, kissing the back of Max's hand, offering her arm to escort her to and from class. If anyone was going to gift Max a flower, it'd be her.
  * Chloe is a walking stick of sexual dynamite but is so damn casual about it. Like, Max won't even realize Chloe's hand is up under her shirt until halfway through the conversation. Despite this, Max never seems to mind, and will simply give Chloe The Look to get her to back down.



And so on and so forth.

So, at the end of the week, with a tornado bearing down on the town, with Max and Chloe convinced that this is it, there's no tomorrow, Max surprises Chloe by kissing the living shit out of her, then asks her to fuck her brains out. After weeks of enduring everyone's flirtations, she's ready to explode, and if they're going to die, she's not going to die a virgin, dammit!

It's perhaps not the best first time on record but to Max, it's fucking perfection. Her first ever orgasm with another person (she's masturbated before, thankyouverymuch) is like a goddamn ray of sunshine in a dark and bleak day.

Which it is. Literally.

To the couple's amazement, the storm has evaporated, like it never existed. They get dressed, they head back to town, and discover that, while there is some damage, it is nowhere as devastating as it could've been. No deaths, either.

Everyone's happy. Life goes on. Until the following Friday and the storm reappears. Everyone is freaking out, until Max, who was at that very moment getting a happy ending to her massage courtesy of Dana, has a toe-curling orgasm. And the storm dissipates again.

Turns out, Rachel is indeed the storm. And way more importantly, she's a voyeur. Thanks to her connection to Max via their powers (don't ask, not important), she's able to feel when Max comes, and that's more than enough to put her at rest. For a time, anyway.

Once this is figured out, Max finds herself having to endure copious amounts of sex from her various suitors, purely for the sake of the town's safety. Obviously. It's a tough job but someone's got to do it and Max figures there are worse ways to appease a nature spirit.

**Author's Note:**

> Any similarities to [Life is Erotic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270216/chapters/16507480) is purely coincidental. XD
> 
> Seriously, I have no idea where the hell this came from. I was just sitting at work, brainstorming the next chapters of Life Is Rather Pleasant, Actually and Lone Victims, when I was suddenly struck with a mental image of the game's tornado gazing down on Max and Chloe doing the deed and going, "Oh, my!" in George Takei's voice. Nearly made me bust a gut. And I just had to pop this one out.


End file.
